


Goodbye

by kurooos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Shance Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Please don't leave me, is all Lance can think. He isn't even aware that they're safe away from their Galran abductors, safe once they had escaped Zarkon's ship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oops,,,

Please don't leave me, is all Lance can think. His fingers are cold and numb, just like the rest of himself. His teeth would be chattering and shoulders shaking terribly if he wasn't in such a state of shock. Blood is smeared on his cheek, trailing from his nose. Tears are wet in his eyes and all he can smell is the safety of Shiro's scent. Not the blood, not the mineral lake nearby, not the dirt Shiro is laying on. It's all smoke and body wash and metal, pressed against his nose as he sobs into Shiro's chest. He isn't even aware that they're safe away from their Galran abductors, safe once they had escaped Zarkon's ship.

"Shiro. Stay awake. Stay awake, please. Everyone's coming to get you, you'll be in a healing pod in no time. You just have to stay awake. Look at me."

He cups Shiro's face, manages to watch Shiro's eyes unfocus and then sharpen as he looks at Lance. He's pale and cold. Lance wants to scream.

"I'm sorry, Lance..." he whispers, sounding exhausted beyond belief. He reaches up, weakly, and gives Lances fingers a tiny squeeze, reassuring his boyfriend.

"Don't say that. You're going to be just fine. Allura! What's your ETA, we need you down here immediately!" Lance turns his head, shouting into his helmet with panic. Shiro's eyes keep closing and Lance has to jostle him in order for him to open them slightly and stare at Lance.

He can't bear to look at the hole in Shiro's chest, red spilling out with every heartbeat. He can't compress it through the armor, he doesn't have any cloth to press into the wound and stop the bleeding, and he feels helpless, useless.

"Lance. It's okay." he says tiredly.

"It's not okay!" He shouts, terror stricken and close to crying, "You're dying and I'm sitting here, hoping this will all work out."

"It will work out, I know it will. You're strong, Lance."

"Don't say things like that. Please don't talk like..."

"I'm going to die." The way Shiro says those words makes Lance's heart stop, the tears suddenly fall from his eyes like they might never stop. Those words have the heaviest meaning and yet his tone is light as if they were talking about a joke.

"I won't let you." Lance says, voice steady and powerful. Shiro is a little bit delusional so he chuckles and pats Lance's hand, thinking about how villainous Lance can sound sometimes. More than half the stuff that comes out of his mouth is light and carefree, but then he can easily turn around and say serious things like that. He never ceases to amaze.

"I love you, Lance." He whispers, eyes closing again. He's so tired. He can't feel anything past his waist now and his fingers are numbing as well. Warm hands grab his shoulders and shake, water drips onto his face and neck. He can distantly hear Lance, screaming. His voice is so far away though.

He exhales happily, listening to Lance repeatedly saying he loves him. And when it all goes dark, he's glad that the last thing he feels are Lance's lips on his.


End file.
